The present invention relates to the field of anti vibration mountings, and more particularly relates to a tubular type anti vibration mounting, which incorporates an improved bracket structure, and which is suitable for mounting an engine in an automotive vehicle and is durable and strong.
There is a known sort of anti vibration mounting which includes coaxial inner and outer tubular members and an elastic member fitted between them so as to mutually support them with respect to one another. Such an anti vibration mounting is typically used for mounting an automotive vehicle engine to the vehicle body or chassis, with one of the tubular members connected to the engine and the other to the body or chassis. Now, with regard to the connection to the tubular inner member, this typically presents no problem, because the member to which said tubular inner member is to be fixed may be passed through its central hole and clamped against the axial ends of said tubular inner member; but the connection to the tubular outer member has typically been performed via a bracket which is fixed, as by welding or the like, to the outer surface of this tubular outer member, and the construction of this bracket, in the prior art, has not been entirely satisfactory, because considerable force and cyclic vibration due to engine operation are imposed on said bracket, and this has tended to cause fatigue and cracking of the bracket and/or the tubular outer member of the mounting. Accordingly, prior art durability has tended to be poor.
To combat these problems, it has been practiced to make the bracket, and the mounting as a whole, large and heavy, so as to withstand such force and cyclic vibration, but this has entailed increased weight and cost, and moreover has not entirely solved the durability problem.